


Misconceptions

by yaruna



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Spencer Reid POV, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaruna/pseuds/yaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan meet up in the break room during their prank war after “Painless” (season 7 episode 4). Reid POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I had to step away a bit from all of the angst and hurt in Most Beautiful Thing, so I tried my hand at something a little different ☺ It’s just a silly little thing, but please enjoy ☺

‘Ok, kid. Spill it.’ Morgan said from the door to the break room.

I finished filling my cup of coffee with the last bits of sugar and stirred before I turned around so I could see him. I leaned against the bench in relaxation as I took a sip of the aforementioned coffee.

‘What?’

‘How did you do it?’ He asked, obviously annoyed, and I raised an eyebrow. I was pretty sure that I knew what he was going on about, but I wanted him to ask.

‘How did I do what, Morgan?’

‘How did you get Garcia to help you hack my mp3 player? And how did you get her to call me?’

I choked on my coffee. That had not entirely been what I had expected. So I could only assume he hadn’t slept in his own apartment last night, considering he would have found… or rather experienced… my next prank if he had.

‘I’m guessing you somehow blackmailed her into doing it, ‘cause I know my baby girl, and she wouldn’t stoop so low.’

‘I haven’t blackmailed her into doing anything.’ I answered; a bit miffed that he would even think that I had.

‘I won’t believe that she did it on her own free will.’

‘She didn’t. Do it, I mean.’

‘So… what? You had Kevin spoof the call for you? There are rules to a prank war, kid. You’re supposed to do it on your own.’ I was trying to decide whether I should be feeling annoyed or amused. He was accusing me of things he knew I wouldn’t do, but it was rather funny seeing him flounder as he tried to figure out who’d actually done it. Because apparently it was out of the question that I’d done it on my own.

‘The call _was_ spoofed, but Kevin didn’t do it.’ I said, feeling rather self-satisfied as I took a sip of my coffee.

‘Oh, come _on_ , kid. You can’t expect me to believe you did it on your own?’

I shrugged, trying to go for my most innocent look.

‘No way.’ He said, dismissing the idea with a shake of his head. ‘You won’t go near a computer if you can help it.’

‘Maybe there was no helping it.’

‘What?’ He asked in surprise. ‘Do you even know how to do it?’

‘Hacking is programming.’ I explained patiently. ‘And fundamentally, programming is applied mathematics.’ And with some thought process, you can figure out basically everything from reading books, but I didn’t say that. It is quite funny, how he sometimes seems to believe that I’ve known everything about some things since birth, and yet he assumes I know absolutely nothing about others.

‘It’s illegal, you know.’ He said.

‘I never said I did it, I merely clarified to you why I might be able to.’

‘You hate computers.’ He said accusingly.

‘That’s your own presumption. I dislike that it takes longer to read a book on a computer screen. I dislike all of the terms and conditions they make you agree to, whatever program you wish to use. I don’t like that I have to allow someone access to read all of my emails just because I want an email address. So I don’t hate the computers, I just don’t care to use them. Actually, computers are rather fascinating and have a very impressive design…’

‘I don’t believe you!’ He snapped in exasperation.

‘Well… you started the war.’ I muttered and blushed when I heard how childish that sounded. But I didn’t think we’d get any further with this conversation so I stepped away from the bench and walked passed Morgan to get back to work.

‘Reid?’ He asked before I went out the door and I turned around. I flinched, as he was standing a lot closer than I had expected and he held out his hand.

‘Let’s call a truce?’ He asked and I eyed him warily, wondering what he had up his sleeve. ‘I’m serious, Reid. What do you say?’

‘Truce.’ I agreed and shook his hand, making Morgan breathe out in relief. I turned to leave again, but stopped by the door as I considered what I’d already set up for him.

‘Oh, and Morgan?’ I said, looking back over my shoulder.

‘Yeah?’ He grunted casually as he was filling his own cup of coffee.

‘You might want to pull the cord to your home entertainment system tonight.’

‘Reid!’ He said in frustration.

I snickered and left him. He’d been the one to get the last prank in, and I wasn’t too hot on the idea of letting it go completely unpunished. At least I’d saved him from being woken up at the witching hour by all his sound equipment turning on at full volume. I could reset it tomorrow.

Or it could wait a while, until he forgot it, and plugged the cord back in…

And everyone wonders why our truces are always so short-lived.

* * *

 

_You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else. – Albert Einstein_

 


End file.
